moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mellowynn Todanzer
Description She's strikingly pale, as if she hasn't seen the light for days, perhaps exaggerated by her jet-black, shoulder length hair. Recently she has developed a perpetual 'tired' look as she struggles to keep her eye open. Often by mid-day she has bags under her eyes. Over her right eye is a large and silvery reflective monocle that obscures her eye, If you looked closely you would notice the eye behind her monocle is missing and replaced with a subtle flickering green glow. Her left eye, a dark blue with flecks of flourescent green, seems to be... a perfectly normal human eye. You expected something else? She seems to be very into piercings, with two 'snakebite' rings on her lower lip, a ring in her nose, another on her eyebrow and at least six on her ears. If she smiles, it would be noticeably crooked, and her canines would look awkwardly larger than the rest of her teeth. No matter what she is wearing, it is accompanied by two enormous feathery shoulderpads, inside of which lie two glowing green eyes, furiously looking around the room, never pausing for more than a second as they whirl dizzingly in their sockets. Most commonly she is wearing a plain black mageweave leotard, a custom design that seems dyed a darker netherblack than can be found in most shops. The high cut would reveal her cream-white thighs covered entirely with scars in the shapes of arcane runes. Any highly skilled mage would recognize them as a mix of illusionary runes and body modifying runes. People sensitive to fel energy would notice that she seems corrupted by fel magic. If it wasn't for extensive modifications and illusions she would no doubt have started growing scales and horns years ago. From the belt at her hip, her illusion constantly channels low levels of fel from what appears to be a chamber containing demonic blood. Her frame is well endowed - or maybe magically endowed. She has no problem filling up her clothes, which are stretched tightly around her frame. Her round white ass looks tight enough to bounce a gold coin off of. If seen naked, her pale white skin is etched with pale fading scars that seem to resemble arcane runes. They would reach from her neck down to her wrists and ankles. Having left almost no part of herself unmodified. She would have a distinctly sweet and spicy scent about her - a sort of mix of Amaretto and gunpowder. Outfits The Leotard Almost perpetually, Mellowynn can be seen wearing the same custom-dyed black leotard. Skilled tailors might recognize the fabric as an exquisite blend of stretchy netherweave and spider silk. The leotard is tight and form fitting. Often she weaves an illusion to cover it. She has joked that she wears it to advertise her goods, but the truth is simply that it's comfortable, covers the important parts, and is very easy to cover with an illusion. Travel Attire: Her most common clothing is a plain black leotard, with a cloth tied around her hip securing some fel-steel apparatus. Her shoulders are (as always) adorned with the enormous glowing green eyes. Upon her feet would be knee-high boots and thigh-high leggings. It is little more than some additional fashionable gear to wear while out and about that doesn't require illusion magic. Robe Illusion When wearing a robe, it would be a dark purple and black robe that covers her from neck to foot, and all the way to her wrists. In a few places a few metallic apparatus can be seen, glowly softly with fel energy. Any magic users would be aware that it's a simple illusion. Eyes of Mellowynn As Mellowynn adds eyes to her collection, she often has to make a sacrifice. At the expense of magical power, physical power, and sometimes even sanity. Her personality has shifted, her spells have become faulty, and her bones have become as brittle as glass. Still, her obsession drives her further - claiming she will absorb as many eyes as she can until it kills her. Eye of Mellowynn One of Mellowynn's original eyes. She claims this is still her most perfect specimen. The eye can be resized at will and re-inserted into its socket. It obeys her perfectly, and its vision meshes with her own seamlessly. It also retains some amount of sense of touch, and Mellowynn can sense temperature and physical sensations through it. She sends this eye on the most errands, since she feels so intimately connected to it. Curse: '''No curse, since it was her first eye. Although some might argue that the cost of a sliver of her soul might imply the curse was her mortal soul itself. Eye of Allekkek The eye of a former master, an Arakkoa warlock from Shattrath. The eye has a distinct twitchiness to its movements. Mellowynn claims she can still sense a hint of personality to this eye, but it obeys her mindlessly. It often hovers near one of her shoulders to watch her back. '''Curse: Fear and Paranoia - with this eye Mellowynn begins developing some phobias and an overwhelming fear of dying. Her mana is almost constantly drained. Dead-Eyes (One and Two) Created when Mellowynn dabbled with necromancy. She soon realized that the eyes of the dead do not make for good eyes as their vision is blurry, and she claims the eyes are "stupid" but struggles to explain why. Often these eyes are sent on missions hovering over valuables of hers since their poorer eyesight isn't good for tasks requiring perfect vision. Curse: '''Attention Deficit - Mellowynn begins having difficulty staying focused. It becomes more difficult to stick to a single task at hand or remain in one place for a long time. She begins finding it difficult to hold down a job, a home, or conversations. She even begins struggling with basic spells. Eye of Josef In exchange for a night of passion, an ex-defias gentleman promised an eye. Afterward, the man agreed and gave up his eye. The gang Mellowynn had been living with at the time considered this black magic and banished her from Westfall. The eye is almost entirely green, but still has a hint of blue in the iris. Mellowynn claims to have completely stripped it of its personality, making it a perfect possessed eye. Often this one hovers over one of her shoulders to watch her back. '''Curse: Laziness. Mellowynn begins finding herself both easily seduced, and at times the seducer. She also becomes extremely lethargic, rarely wanting to do much of anything at all. Combined with her previous curse, she ends up a grifter. Eye of Faraka The eye of Mellowynn's beloved bodyguard - it is a fairly fresh eye - it still retains some of its original appearance, being only a pale green, with a dark brown iris. The eye still occasionally has a mind of its own, seeming to wander when Mellowynn isn't consciously controlling it. Curse: Fragility. Sacrificing muscle and bone density, Mellowynn's bones are now half the strength of a normal human's, and anything that requires much effort to move is nearly impossible for her. To hide her shriveling frame, Mellowynn invests more into her illusion magic to keep up normal appearances. Eye of Cassildar Mellowynn's most recent eye was procured from the elf Cassildar in exchange for a rare piece of jade - among a few other smaller promises. It has a silvery appearance. Mellowynn claims it loves attention and exhibitionism. Curse: Insomnia. She'll often go days or a whole week at a time without sleeping. When she is finally pushed to the brink of death, she'll sleep for an entire day. Often as she approaches her breaking point of exhaustion she will take her Worgen form - usually at this point quite cranky - signalling that she may finally get some sleep that night. Personality On the surface Mellowynn is mischievous. She likes to push buttons and flirt. She enjoys the fun of playing with someone, but deep down feels very badly when she manages to hurt someone's feelings. She tries hard to put on the aura of someone toughened by life on the streets, but is actually very emotional. She is not a smart person. She is mostly self taught, and there are both wide gaps in her education and in her intellect. She is quick to anger, but usually manages to keep it under control for fear of triggering her Worgen form. She becomes especially angry when people try to control her - especially if that person has nobility. She is desperate to climb the social ladder, and becomes easily enraged whenever she fails. Under the employment of Pitkin Twistrocket, she has lost interest in nobility, but spends what free time pampering herself. There is one thing she craves more than anything else: her own safety. She's quite a coward, and her loyalty could be bought if her safety was guaranteed. Not too long ago, Pitkin's gang recruited her to serve as surveillance for the Barony of Lamplight's warehouse. The cushy job rewarded Mellowynn with enough safety to satisfy most of Mellowynn's fears and urges. While Mellowynn is flirtatious, she is non-committal. She is hoping that one day she'll be able to woo someone who will boost her out of poverty or out of being a mere commoner. Lately she's begun dating her bodyguard - however recently her bodyguard has gone missing. Mellowynn has been trying to avoid getting too worried. She's notoriously bad at making bets, often gambling on terrible odds, or else betting against her own favor. Weapon Hundefrustuck The name given to the staff she carries with her. Said to be Old Common for ...something. It looks to be sculpted from Western Plagueland Pine, a dark, knotted, expensive-looking cut. The twisted pole flares at the top into a carving of a dog with its mouth open. It seems to be a very plain staff, ultimately. It is guarded by two small green eyes that quickly chase each other in circles around the mouth of the wolf. Lately she seems to leave it in the Lamplight warehouse unguarded. Kordanz A very plain slender black wand that comes to a sharp pointed tip. Looks to be made of a highly polished fel iron. It is usually tucked into her belt. She keeps it on her at all times, but where she manages to hide it is a mystery. Spells Mellowynn has few (if any) combat spells. Due to her permanent illusion, and maintaining her network of possessed eyes, she is nearly always tapped for mana. She has a few defensive spells, but she's cowardly and would much more likely '''run away' if feeling threatened.'' Bodysculpt Mellowynn claims to be skilled at creating long lasting illusions and rewriting DNA through demonic runes and a concoction of demon blood "ink". She offers herself up as an example of her abilities. In truth, she's very much a novice with this ability, and has made it her life's effort to understand this form of magic. By practicing on herself she has permanently drained some of her mana reserves, and is unable to return to her original appearance and is very limited on what more she can do to herself. Fel-Light It's just a hovering candle flame that flickers between yellow and shades of green. Eye of Mellowynn Inspired by the Eye of Kilrogg, Mellowynn gouged out her own eye and empowered it with fel energy. She can see through the Eye of Mellowynn just as well as the eye still left in its socket. She spends a lot of time exploring with the Eye of Mellowynn, and it is the closest thing she has to a familiar or demon companion. Possessed Eyes Mellowynn took the Eye of Kilrogg concept further and began collecting eyes. It is truly the one specialty she excels at above all else. She has managed to turn other people's disembodied eyes into her own additional "Eye of Kilrogg"s. She can see through all of them simultaneously, which has resulted in her spending many morning sleeping in late nursing headaches. Her collection of working possessed eyes has lead to her earning the nickname "Many Eyes Mellowynn". The more eyes she adds to her collection however, the more of a drain on her mind, soul, and mana. It is because of her wide collection of surveillance eyes that he's essentially useless in combat. Curse of Agony A simple curse that fires off the pain receptors in the target. No physical damage is caused (other than mental, in some cases). It wears off very quickly. It's the closest thing Mellowynn has to a combat spell. Curse of Numbness In a complete reversal of a simple Curse of Agony, a Curse of Numbness removes all feelings from the target. They will feel no pain, nor will they have any spatial awareness of their limbs, usually making them very clumsy. The target ends up feeling very disoriented. Mellowynn perfected this spell by using it on herself whenever she has been wounded and far from a healer. Curse of (a Sense of Impending) Doom She never perfected the Doom curse. Instead, her curse only gives people the sensation of despair and impending doom that eventually wears off. Self Immolation Being bad at combat spells, Mellowynn has never even mastered a fireball. What she can do though, is set herself on fire. So she doesn't cast fireballs, this is just a joke. If she ever tried she'd just be screaming and panicking. A Note on Demons: While Mellowynn is capable of summoning demons, she has never managed to bind any of them under her influence. Instead, she summons demons for their bodily fluids or bodyparts in use for other rituals. She's expressed interest in perhaps having an Imp to run errands for her, but has confessed that Imps don't like her. In truth, there is a mix of bad summoning and bad reputation occurring. Most of the time it's a matter of not having enough mana to successfully summon a demon. If she was willing to give up a few of her eyes she might succeed. However, among demons she has earned a reputation as someone who kills imps when she's impatient - and someone who apparently drains Succubus' of blood for some sort of ritual. As a result, the two demons she might have enough strength to summon - refuse to answer the call. Trivia * Mellowynn has a collection of eyes that she hasn't converted into Possessed Eyes. They're mostly animal eyes. * Her favorite candy is Chocolate Mint. * Her favorite flower is a Phalaenopsis Orchid. Bonus points if it's orange or red. * Mellowynn has Thalassophobia. She's only been on ships or boats a few times, and prefers to be very drunk when it does happen. * The only time she's left the Eastern Kingdoms, was when she visited Outland, because she could walk there on foot through the Dark Portal. ** In her own twisted logic, this makes Outland part of the Eastern Kingdoms in her mind. ** She recently traveled to Pandaria on the promise of getting a new eye. * She occasionally likes to chew on shoes. ** She also eats rat meat. * She is self conscious about her Worgen form, but occasionally likes to 'endulge the Wolf-side' of herself. ** Recently her Worgen form seems to be mutating, growing a long barbed tail. * She sometimes fixates on baubles, sometimes spending whatever money she has - or more - to get her hands on what might just be a shiny rock. * She likes to start verbal fights with people in public. She actually finds it exhilirating. Relationships Romantic Relationships: Faraka "Buttercup" Fleshrender Friends: Milaia, Gynnie, Cassildar Relatives: Mother - Mellana Ergkuhn - Dead Father - Erand Ergkuhn - Status Unknown Brother - Uldren Ergkuhn - Dead An Aunt and Uncle live in Stormwind and briefly allowed her to stay there. But they're pious people and kicked her out as soon as she had a job with T.R. Adventure Corps. History * 7 Years before the first "Great War" Mellowynn was born to Erand & Mellana Ergkuhn as Melona Ergkuhn. She has one older brother, Uldren Ergkuhn * 1 Year before the Great War, Mellana Ergkuhn dies. Erand sinks into depression and alcoholism. Uldren leaves for Dalaran. Melona continues living with Erand as the family declines into poverty. * The Great war begins - Erand is almost pressed into the defensive army, but remains unemployed due to being Melona's sole means of support. * 1 year into the Great War, Orcs begin arriving in Alterac. Erand, assuming the world is ending, sells Melona to a stable so she can have support from somewhere else, and joins a band of mercenaries to hunt orcs. * 5 years into the Great War, Melona is 12 years old, still working for the stables. Her owners move with her to Stratholme to avoid the war. * 6 years into the Great War, Alterac betrays the alliance and joins the horde. * 8 years after the Great War (Now known as "Year 8" going forward) - Melona's owners return to Alterac to rebuild and open business again. At this point, Alterac is in a state of anarchy, with gangs running much of the government. Orcs and Ogres are now an uncommon sight. Melona goes through puberty, however her owners encourage her to dress as a boy and keep her hair short for her own safety. ** At this point Melona's relationship with her owners goes from one of them taking pity on her, to one of near slavery as the family becomes increasingly corrupt, and Melona becomes increasingly rebellious. * Year 12: Melona is now old enough to marry. Her owners try to arrange a marriage for her, but due to her own stubbornness, boyish attitude, and increasingly bad temper, they fail in all attempts. Eventually she is sold to one of Alterac's gangs and at first works cleaning and cooking. Within a few years though, as her hair grew out, she'd be used as a prostitute. * Year 15: A many gangs in Alterac begin becoming consolidated under old Alteraci nobility, her gang leaves for Stromgarde as it declares independence from the Alliance. * Year 17: Melona runs into Uldren in Stromgarde. An apprentice to some amateur mage, Uldren tries to convince her to leave for Dalaran, not knowing that she has been sold into slavery. He leaves her an introductory magic book, but she's unable to read it. Although she manages to hold onto it for a few years attempting to decipher it, it is eventually discovered by her owners and taken from her. ** At this point Melona becomes obsessed with learning more about magic. She begins to seek out any clients that look like they may be able to teach her a little magic as a side payment. * Year 19: Melona begins a "relationship" with a Warlock. He would eventually tell her about the Cult of the Damned. Melona smothered him in his sleep, and stealing his robes, book, and wand, flees Stromgarde to make her way toward Dalaran. * Year 20: After a year of hitchhiking, hiding, and getting distracted, Melona finally sees Dalaran on the horizon - only to witness its collapse. Unbeknownst to her, her brother would be spared, having left Dalaran to become a priest in Stormwind. * Year 21: Melona joins a group of Alteraci mages in Hillsbrad. She would eventually find out many of them were straggling members of the cult of the damned - shortly afterward, they would get massacred by a group of adventurers. Melona convinced them she didn't belong to the cult, and she joined the adventurers in their return south. ** At this point the Perenoldes have established dominance over the gangs of Alterac and formed the Syndicate. With nobility comes accounting, and a certain missing prostitute and dead warlock are realized. * Year 22: Living with the adventurers, Melona attempts to seduce one of the women in the group who is a mage to learn more about magic. When this backfires, the group becomes awkward and eventually drifts apart. In Ironforge they part ways. * Year 23: Melona manages to convince the mage to take her to Stormwind and promises to keep her hands to herself. Halfway into the trip however, the two get in a fight and Melona returns to Ironforge, and later travels to the Wetlands. * Year 24: A shoddy portal to Ironforge drains Lakeshire and floods Ironforge. The mage activating the portal drowns. Although unconfirmed, Melona suspects it is the mage she was traveling with. She crosses the Thandol Span and is promptly arrested - having been turned in by the Syndicate for murdering the warlock 5 years ago. * Year 25: The Syndicate negotiates to have her transferred into their hands and she is moved to Durnholde Keep. Resuming a life of slavery and prostitution, she soon seduces a syndicate warlock who begins teaching her magic. (World of Warcraft Begins) ** During this time she learns about curses and summoning demons. ** She also learns some history about the world, and finally learns how to read. * Year 26: Durnholde Keep is ransacked by a bunch of crazy murdering adventurers. Barely escaping with her life, and free of the Syndicate again, she begins calling herself Melona the Todanzer, for how many times she's narrowly escaped death. At this point she becomes paranoid and convinced that some death god is trying to kill her and she obsesses over the idea of immortality. She gathers her master's old staff and travels to the Eastern Plaguelands in search of the Cult of the Damned. ** Although she finds them at Scholomance, she leaves soon after discovering that being a living corpse is not the kind of immortality she wants - but it is there that she first learns about the spell Eye of Kilrogg, and begins experimenting with using fel magic and necromancy to sustain and possess eyes - with little success. ** She wanders from the Eastern Plaguelands through the Arathi Highlands, and back to the Dalaran Crater, working with some of the mages there, eventually learning illusion magic. ** Later this year she begins experimenting with illusion magic to change her appearance and begins assuming alternate personas. ** Melona's brother commits suicide, after spending several years trying to purify Karazhan. * Year 27: When the Alliance begins is expedition to Northrend, she moved to Silverpine to live with the exiled mages of Gilneas to study rumors of a curse. ** This year she begins tutelage under a Gilnean warlock, and successfully gives herself a permanent illusion by changing her hair black. ** Melona becomes obsessed with transformation and illusion spells as she learns more about Silverpine and Gilneas' curse. ** Melona finds out the Worgen are immune to the Plague, and at risk of becoming feral, willingly lets herself become bitten and succumbs to the Worgen curse. * Year 28: The Cataclysm begins. ** In the rapid chaos of the Cataclysm, Melona uses it to change her identity. In one night she hurriedly scrawls as many permanent illusions and body modification runes onto herself as she can remember. Some of which, she's not entirely sure of their purpose. Literally transformed into a new woman, she begins going by the name Mellowynn Todanzer, and pretends to be a recent refugee from Southshore. *** The permanent illusions and augmentations leave her almost completely drained of mana constantly, and she finds herself craving a fount of magic. ** Mellowynn decides to make her way to the Blasted Lands and just abandon Azeroth before it suffers the same fate as Outland. At least Outland seems stable these days. She also hopes to find a source of magic she can use to gain back the level of power she had before the augmentations. ** Late this year she arrives in Shattrath, and resumes tutelage under a one-eyed Arrakkoa warlock and crafts herself a plain fel-iron wand. At long last she finally gouges out her own eye and creates her first permanent "Eye of Mellowynn" * Year 29: The Alliance begins its fight against Deathwing. ** Under the suggestion of her master, Mellowynn begins consuming demonic blood to give her more power so she can begin practicing magic again. ** As her body begins changing due to the fel taint, she has to continually tweak her illusions to maintain her appearance. ** By the end of the year, Mellowynn has reached a balance between illusion, and increased mana. She is covered from neck to toe in spells, but finally has enough power to cast spells. * Year 30: The Alliance 'discovers' Pandaria ** Mellowynn's master dies, and Mellowynn uses his one eye to do an experiment with, creating her first possessed eye. She has to sliver off a piece of her soul to keep it empowered, but a small piece of sanity is a worthy sacrifice. ** Mellowynn begins summoning and killing Succubi to fuel her fel-blood addiction and keep her mana reserves up. This begins to alter her mind and she begins prostituting herself again. ** By the end of the year, Mellowynn secures passage back to Azeroth, and settles in Surwich in the Blasted Lands. * Year 31: The Iron Horde invades ** Mellowynn nopes the fuck out of the Blasted Lands and travels to Duskwood. ** While there, she experiments with necromancy, attempting to use the eyes of a freshly dead to create two more possessed eyes. They end up much weaker, smaller, and less 'intelligent' in her words. *** Now possessing 3 extra eyes, in addition to her "Eye of Mellowynn", she begins to develop symptoms of Attention Deficit Disorder. ** Mellowynn decides she wants an imp assistant, and attempts to summon and bind an imp. Her attempt kills the imp. In what would later be known as "The Duskwood Implosion of Year 31", Mellowynn continually summoned imp after imp, at first accidentally killing the imps, and then turning into hoping to dominate them with fear of their death. After killing "dozens" of imps, her summoning attempts begin to fail, and one last final imp tells her that she's been blacklisted - unless she can force a demon to arrive, they'll refuse to answer her calls. *** She kills that imp. ** Mellowynn begins suffering from bouts of rage as a result of deep fel taint. * Year 32: The Legion Invades Azeroth ** Mellowynn couldn't care less. ** Mellowynn moves to Westfall and lives with a gang of ex-Defias sympathizers. She continues imbibing in demonic blood and attempts to increase her magical ability * Year 33: ** May - After bargaining with one of the gang members for his eyeball in exchange for sex - and then following through with both, she is kicked out of the gang and travels to Elwynn. ** June - Mellowynn travels to Stormwind, seeing the 'big city' at last. She tries to track down her brother, only to learn of his fate. She discovers he was living with an aunt and uncle, and they initially let her move in, but ultimately give her an ultimatum of needing to move out by August, given her lifestyle. ** July - Mellowynn struggles to find a job, but eventually becomes employed by the tallest gnome she's ever met. ** August - Mellowynn is assigned a bodyguard, a half-orc/half-human named Faraka. Shortly afterward, the two of them become romantically involved, and Faraka offers Mellowynn one of her eyes. ** Fall/Winter of 33: As a side effect of adding another eye to her collection of Possessed Eyes, Mellowynn is left physically weak and frail. Her personality shifts again as she becomes a little more timid upon realizing her mortality. She opts to stay inside the Warehouse and become reclusive. * Year 34: The Battle For Azeroth Begins ** As a result of her physical condition, Mellowynn does not participate in the war, instead she relocates (along with the warehouse) to the Barony of Lamplight. Faraka joins the war effort, and Mellowynn begins participating in a few missions to keep the barony safe. ** March - Mellowynn runs into Cassildar, and makes an agreement to secure a piece of rare jade for the elf, in exchange for another eye. Unfortunately, Mellowynn must travel to Pandaria herself to procure it. ** April - Satisfying Cassildar's requests for rare jade, Mellowynn adds another eye to her collection. *** Mellowynn develops symptoms of insomnia. ** May - Returning to Lamplight, she shows off her ink making skills to the baron of Lamplight, and is granted a shop to run in town. Despite finally having a stable form of income and a place to display her collections, her insomnia earns her a reputation of being cranky and unpredictable. ** June - After only a little over a month of business, Mellowynn shuts down her ink shop and leaves Lamplight, worried that her Worgen form will begin to dominate her life as she finds herself shifting uncontrollably whenever she reaches utter exhaustion. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warlocks